Embodiments of the invention generally relate to apparatus and methods of processing a substrate. In particular, embodiments of the invention are directed to apparatus and methods of controlling the gap between the injector assembly and the substrates during processing.
For spatial based atomic layer deposition (ALD), the gap between the chemical injector and the product substrate must be kept between 0.1 and 2 mm for proper separation of the reactive precursors. As the size of the process chambers increases to adopt larger substrates sizes and larger batch loads, the desired gap becomes more difficult to control.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus capable of maintaining a tightly controlled gap during spatial atomic layer deposition.